Perfect
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Perfect. The pressure to be perfect for teenagers is a big one; how do the members of Glee react to this pressure? What does perfect even mean to them? Mr. Shuester wants to find out.  Klaine, Luck, some Finchel.
1. I can't be Perfect

**So this idea came from a lot of brainstorming on Tumblr. I was thinking how perfect it would be for Blaine to sing this certain song on the show…and well, a theme developed from there. This will be a multi-chapter fic and I have most of it planned out so I hope updates come quickly. **

**It's structured as closely as I could to a Glee episode….so yeah. Enjoy!**

**~.~.~.~.~**

"_You should definitely wear the red shirt with your black suspenders tomorrow_," said Kurt and Blaine could practically see his "fashion expert" expression from over the phone.

"Hmmm, I like it," said Blaine. "And I'll pair it with my new jeans and black chucks."

Kurt huffed from over the phone. "_I swear, sometimes you're alright in the fashion area, and other times I see why 90% of your closet was your Dalton uniform._"

"Are you saying I'm unfashionable?" asked Blaine with a laugh.

"_Not _un_fashionable, just challenged. Sometimes."_

"Well it's a good thing I have such a fashionable boyfriend, huh?" said Blaine, the laugh in his voice.

"_Flattery will get you everywhere, sir," _said Kurt, making Blaine crack up.

"Blaine, it's time to get off the phone with your friend."

Blaine turned in his bed, muttering a "hold on," to Kurt. His dad was in the threshold of his doorway, his book held in his hands and his reading glasses balancing on the tip of his nose. "Dad, it's Kurt," said Blaine with a frown.

"And like I said, it's time for bed. You can't be up until midnight talking to your friends on a school night," said his father. "Tell your friend you'll see him in the morning."

"Boyfriend," said Blaine automatically, but it was a waste of breath because his dad had already turned from the room to walk down the hall. He sighed in annoyance. His dad had yet to call Kurt his boyfriend once and they had been going out all summer. It was always "that boy" or "his friend".

Of course Blaine knew that his dad was still hesitant to accept that his son was gay; the summer he forced Blaine to fix up the car was proof of that, but it was time to accept it.

"And I hope you got your homework done!" his dad shouted from down the hall. "Just because you're at a public school now doesn't mean you should lose the Dalton worth ethic."

"Yeah, I did," shouted Blaine, probably louder than necessary.

"_What was _that?" asked Kurt when he put the phone back to his ear.

"My dad, what else?" said Blaine in frustration. He and Kurt had been having this conversation a dozen times since they became boyfriends and Blaine felt comfortable enough telling Kurt about his dad's unwillingness to accept that Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend. Also, the constant pressure on Blaine's grades (which were already better than Kurt's own and Kurt was a fantastic student).

"_I'm sorry, Blaine_," said Kurt sadly. "_I know he can…get under your skin_." There was a tense silence over the phone, the only sound being Blaine's heavy breathing. _"Maybe you should talk to him? Like I mentioned a while ago…?" _Kurt's voice was not prodding. He knew how this suggestion had been met when he mentioned it before.

"Kurt, we covered this," said Blaine, his voice even. "My dad isn't your dad. It's just that simple. Now, I really have to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaine clicked his cellphone and ended the call. Then switched it quickly, knowing that Kurt would probably call or text him back because of the quick goodbye. Groaning in frustration, Blaine pulled the covers over his body and tried to sleep. Instead, he was left awake for hours, stewing at the black ceiling.

GLEE

Lauren was finally letting Puck be all touchy feely in the hallways this semester, which Puck totally stalked up to this summer romancing her. It had totally be worth all the Google searches on "how to be romantic" because he finally had a shot to get in to her pants.

"What are we doing this weekend?" asked Puck as the stood at Lauren's locker. The girl shrugged and pulled out her books for the next few classes, promptly shoving them into Puck's waiting arms. It was really ok with Puck, having to carry his girlfriend's books; it's not like he carried his own.

Suddenly Lauren stumbled forward, almost falling into Puck. Puck dropped one of her books, reaching out to steady her.

"Watch it, fat ass!" Came the biting voice of a tall basketball player from one of Puck's classes.

Puck looked at Lauren. Her eyes widened before she suddenly reached out to grab the tall boy's collar, pulling her down to her level.

"Look, I know it's hard to see all the little people from up there, skyscraper, but maybe you should get your empty head out of the clouds and _watch where you're going_." Lauren released the boy with a shove. The boy stumbled before getting his footing and muttering a curse in her direction before stalking off.

"I love you," said Puck in awe.

"Yeah, yeah, Puckerman. Pick up my book," she said, slamming her locker shut.

While Rachel and Finn had began the new school year back together, somehow they split up a few weeks ago. Neither were sharing exactly why they had broken up, and honestly, most of the Glee club was tired of the "Finchel" drama at this point, so none of them asked.

Rachel stormed into Glee club that day, trying to keep her head high as she bypassed the empty seat next to Finn and instead sat in the seat in between Blaine and Tina.

" - I was at that new store in the mall this weekend, trying to find a dress for Homecoming," Tina was saying to Mercedes behind her as she sat down.

"_Electric_?" asked Mercedes.

"Yeah, that one," said Tina. "Because I heard they had some cute dresses, but it was so weird. All the sizes are way off. I'm usually a six." Tina blushed and quickly added, "But all their stuff runs way small and when I asked for an eight the saleswoman suggested I go to Dillards."

"Oh hello no, she did not," said Mercedes, outraged.

"She did," said Tina quietly. "I don't know, maybe I've put a few pounds on over the summer…? Without dance practices for Glee and all?"

"N'aw girl, you're in awesome shape," insisted Mercedes. "You looked way cute in that skirt the other day." Tina nodded, but it was obvious she didn't believe the other girl.

"I'm not going to Homecoming," said Rachel suddenly, interjecting herself into the conversation. Tina and Mercedes looked up as Rachel continued, "It's a stupid practice, having to get all dolled up for your date. Spending so much money on the dress and hair and make up - and then you have to do it all over again, on a grander scale, for Prom!" Rachel huffed and her eyes drifted over to Finn, glaring.

Mercedes and Tina stared at the girl's outburst. "Oh girl," said Mercedes, shaking her head.

"Hey kids," said Mr. Shuester, carrying his mug of coffee into the room. "How are you all today - first word that comes to mind."

"Confused," said Brittany immediately. Most people around her rolled their eyes. It was Brittany's usual emotion.

"Frustrated," said Blaine next, almost as fast as Brittany. Kurt looked over at him sadly.

"Helpless," he said after him, avoiding Blaine's eye.

"Unwanted," said Rachel, more timidly than Blaine's answer. Finn looked over at her, frowning, but didn't say anything.

"Bloated," said Tina, her arms crossed over her stomach.

"Freaking annoyed," huffed Lauren.

Mr. Shuester's eyes rose higher on his forehead as people began to name off their emotions. "Anyone else?" he asked, when a silence had settled over the group. "No?" Mr. Shuester walked to the whiteboard and wrote the words that everyone had said, then added another:

"_PERFECT_."

"Mr. Shuester, what is the point of this exercise - besides making me feel horrible?" asked Quinn.

"So far this lesson is a real downer," agreed Sam.

"Aren't they all?" muttered Puck.

"This is actually something I've been thinking about for a while," began Mr. Shuester. "But it really came to my attention recently, after a talk with Mrs. Pillsberry."

_-Flashback-_

"You look stressed," said Will as he took a seat in Emma's office.

"I just had another girl - fifth this week - come in to talk to be about body issues," said Emma with a sigh as she straightened a pencil on her desk. "These cases always tend to flare up around the time of school dances, like Homecoming, when there's more expectations to be, well, 'perfect'." She moved on to a stack of papers.

"Perfect?" asked Will.

"Yeah, Will," said Emma with a sigh. "All these magazines are telling girls they have to be this size to be beautiful - and guys, too, for that matter. Then they start trying to find dresses like the ones they see on all the celebrities and realize they aren't right for their body type. Some of the girls come in here crying asking for diet tips."

"That's…awful," said Will. He had never really thought about the body imagine of his students before. None of his had ever really come to him about that, save for that one time when Finn felt uncomfortable about his "costume" for Rocky Horror.

"And that's just the students that actually come to talk to me," said Emma, who reached for her bottle of sanitizer, squirting one dot into her palm. (A far cry from the seven she used to use). "Myself and a few other female teachers catch a few girls in the bathroom…well, you know." Emma flushed. "The best we can do is notify their parents and talk to them about it."

Will frowned. Did his Glee girls - and guys - have these problems?

_-end flashback- _

"Please don't tell me you think we're all going to become anorexic teenage cases, Mr. Shue," said Lauren with an eye roll.

"I don't know what to think," said Mr. Shuester honestly. "Because I realize we've never actually talked about this with each other."

There was a long and tense silence in the room with awkward fidgeting. Mr. Shuester sighed and leaned up against the piano. "Look guys, it's the same with the alcohol thing last year. I don't want anyone getting hurt here, whether it's physically or mentally. And with Homecoming coming up and all you girls trying to find the 'perfect' dress, I want people to feel confident."

Tina looked down at her lap in silence; Mercedes noticed with a frown.

"Besides this," said Mr. Shuester, standing up taller. "I know that Sue has something called a 'master cleanse' that she likes to give her Cheerios. I know a lot of you former Cheerios have experienced the pressure to be thin and fit, but you got to know that's not how you need to live your life."

"Not when Coach Sylvester says you have pear hips," muttered Kurt darkly.

"She said what?" asked Blaine, looking at Kurt with a frown. Kurt blushed and looked away.

"You guys, reel it back in," said Mr. Shuester. "That's why this week, I want all of you to confront your imperfections or worries about anything bothering you…in song." A few groans rang out around the room, which Mr. Shuester ignored. "And I want you all to know that if you need someone to talk to, for anything going on in your life, my door is always open and my phone is always on."

The room of students remained silent, perhaps moved by their teacher's words.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Kurt, please tell me what this nonsense about 'pear hips' is," Blaine almost pleaded. Kurt was pulling his books out of his locker with more force than he probably needed.

"It's nothing, Blaine," insisted Kurt. "I think the real issue here is your dad. This problem has been going on for…well, longer than you've known me, obviously." Kurt frowned and looked away from Blaine, busying himself with fixing the photo of his boyfriend in his locker. "I know it affects you more than you let on. I think you should talk to me about it more…and maybe your dad, too."

Blaine's face hardened and his knuckles turned white with the amount of force he was clutching his books with. "And I have told you," he said coldly. "That my dad isn't yours and I just can't talk to him about _anything_. And what is there to say, Kurt? He doesn't like what I am, I doubt a chat over warm milk will change that. And as for his constant need for perfection, well, I'm used to that."

Kurt slammed his locker door shut and turned to Blaine, practically seething. He pointed his index finger into Blaine's chest. "Look here, just because you're angry with your father doesn't mean you can take it out on me. I'm not your enemy here, Blaine! I'm your boyfriend - your _best friend _- and I just want to help you. Biting my head off will do nothing to help you _and I don't appreciate it_."

Oh, ok, scary Kurt, thought Blaine in yes, fear. Blaine had only seen this Kurt a handful of times and it was never directed at him. But damn, he was actually a little frightened for his life right now, Kurt's eyes glaring at him with ice that froze his bones.

"Now, if you decide you want my help," said Kurt, backing away from Blaine and standing up straight. "You know I'll be there for you," he added, his voice returning to its usual warmth. Then he strutted down the hall without another word.

Blaine groaned and resisted the urge to slam his head into a locker. He was sure if one of the jocks saw that, they would waste no time in _helping _him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sam's eyes darted around the locker room. It was empty. He took a need breath and pulled off his shirt in a swift motion. He dropped it and looked at his form in the mirror at the end of the room. He turned to the right; then the left. Sighed.

Somewhere, Sam knew his body was better than most guys'. He worked out all the time and ate right. He didn't splurge on candy and junk food if he could help it and ate his veggies.

But right now, Mr. Shuester's words were echoing in his mind and he couldn't help but think maybe he was a freak. It was girls that worried about body issues around school dances. It was girls who worried about being fat and all that. Guys weren't suppose to worry about that stuff, right?

Despite telling himself this, Sam was worried because he wasn't sure if the suit he had gotten for homecoming fit him right. He had tried it on last night and it just looked wrong. The waist of the pants were uncomfortably tight and the jacket was too baggy. It was all _wrong_.

Now Sam was looking at his stomach and wondering if his six pack was fading, replaced by the four slices of pizza he had indulged in this weekend with Finn and Puck at Finn's house.

"What up, dude."

Sam jumped. Finn had walked into the locker room, a towel around his neck. Sweat poured from his face and he reached into his locker to grab a water bottle.

"Oh, hi Finn," said Sam, rushing to pick his shirt up from the ground and pull it back on. He ended up putting it on backwards. Crap.

"Sam," said Finn slowly. "Are you ok?"

"Me? I'm fine," Sam assured his tall friend. "Just checking out the ole' six pack," he said, forcing out a laugh.

Finn looked like he doubted Sam's sincerity, instead staring at him intensely. Sam didn't like it. He picked up his gym back and hurried out of the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Rachel's eyes followed Finn has he walked beside a girl with short blonde hair and a cute smile. Rachel thought she recognized the girl, from some class, but she couldn't be sure. Finn laughed at something the girl said. Rachel's heart fell. Her eyes began to burn.

She didn't want to cry. She didn't want this pain. She didn't want this love.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Blaine sat in his room, trying to focus on homework. Trying to avoid calling Kurt for as long as he could. The moment he did, he knew he would have to apologize. And he would. Apologize, that is. He had been rude to his boyfriend for no reason and that wasn't right.

His pride told him to hold off for a while, though. Blaine figured he could make it through one night before caving. He and Kurt were in near constant communication. It would be hard to not have him to speak to for the night.

He sighed and tapped his pencil idly on the math worksheet in front of him. His eyes wandered to his cell phone a few inches away. Maybe he should call him tonight…

"Blaine, I hope you're working."

Blaine's shoulders tensed. Of course his father was standing in the door way.

"Yes, dad," said Blaine tersely.

"Good. And don't think about calling your friend until you're done." Then he was disappearing down the hall closing his door with a snap.

Blaine hurried and shut his door quietly. He collapsed on his bed, deciding to take a break from the homework. Who was he kidding - he couldn't focus to save his life. He didn't want to call Kurt, though.

Blaine leaned over and grabbed his bag, pulling his iPod from the front pocket. He flipped through the playlists quickly and found the right one.

Blaine loved making playlists. He would make them for long road trips, ones especially for working out and others for relaxing or sleeping. Then there were his playlists focusing on a certain emotion. Blaine picked the most mope-filled playlist and pressed play.

He quickly realized that this playlist was mad when he was in middle school and consisted of some pretty old songs. It was almost nice to hear these songs, though. It was like greeting an old friend….

Blaine fell asleep with ideas of what he was doing for Mr. Shuester's assignment bouncing around in his head.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Mr. Shuester, I'm ready to perform my song for your assignment this week," Blaine said, raising his hand as the teacher walks through the door the next day. Blaine woke up in the middle of the night and instead of working on his homework, worked on his idea for Glee.

Mr. Shuester blinked at him in surprise. "Oh. That was…quick, Blaine." Kurt was staring at Blaine with wide eyes. They hadn't really talked much today yet. Blaine had just approached him at his locker this morning and said a simple, "I'm sorry" in a soft voice. Kurt had accepted the apology with a kiss to the cheek.

"But if you're ready, go right ahead," finished Mr. Shuester, taking a seat by Puck.

Blaine stood after a long moment and walked over to the band. He whispered to them and then grabbed a guitar that one of the boys offered him. He put the strap over his shoulder and then adjusted the instrument for a moment. He took a deep breath.

He opened his mouth once, maybe to offer an explanation, but then his mouth shut with a snap. Blaine shook his head and instead strummed on the guitar. The band held off for a minute and instead it was just Blaine…then the junior on the drums came in loudly alone with another girl and one boy on their guitars.

Blaine kept his eyes on his moving fingers on the guitar strings as he began to sing.

"_Hey dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_."

At first, Blaine's voice was soft and timid. Kurt wasn't used to this. He was used to Blaine being a force to reckon with on stage. A bundle of energy that would bounce around, singing loudly and making silly faces.

This was different. This was personal. It wasn't some Pink song about partying or some suggestive and flirty duet. This was Blaine's life.

Kurt felt like he was likely to cry at any moment.

"_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that_

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_."

Midway through the second verse, Blaine's head nervously rose from his guitar. His eyes were already swimming with tears. He made eye contact with Kurt before singing the last line of the verse, his voice cracking on "me."

"_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_."

The music of the other band members stilled, Blaine alone on the guitar for a few lines. He closed his eyes, his lips mouthing the words he had thought so long; the ones that he had been feeling for years.

The band picked up, the drummer really going all out.

"_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore._"

What kid hadn't admired their father at some point? Looked up to them as if they were a superhero? Blaine obviously had. He had wanted to be just like his dad a one point in his life.

Where had that gone? How could he have gone from that to this? At a point where he tried his best _not _to be like his dad?

"_And now I try hard to make it _

_I just want to make you proud _

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright_."

Blaine's eyes locked with Kurt's again. His heart jumped. Kurt was sitting there, silent tears running down his face.

Of course Blaine knew that what he felt, Kurt did. Blaine hated to see Kurt sad and usually felt that pain, too. They were bonded like that. Of course he would react strongly to this. Blaine was on the edge of losing his composure right now, too.

With a shaky breath, he continued:

"_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_."

Blaine was bouncing on the balls of his feet in time to the music. He pushed the guitar away so it hung loosely on his back. He jumped back and belted out the next verse. Belted it out so maybe his dad could hear. Who really knew.

"_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_."

Blaine backed into the piano, catching himself and breathing heavily. His legs shook. So did his voice, when he repeated the chorus again. Blaine stood up straighter and stood firmer.

"_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_."

Blaine held out the last note. The music of the band faded and he was able to hand over the guitar before he broke. His face was hot and the tears were already breaking through.

"Blaine - are you ok?" Mr. Shuester was at his side, a strong hand on his shoulder, then one settled on his arm to hold him up. It was like his legs were jelly.

"Blaine," said Kurt softly. He was on his other side, soft hands smoothing his hair back and drying tears that wouldn't stop. "Babe, are you ok?"

"I - I don't know," said Blaine. "I don't know."

Shouldn't singing out his feelings feel better than this? Blaine wasn't sure if he felt any better at all. More accomplished, maybe, but better? Not really.

A heavy weight seemed to still rest on his shoulders. It was there as Kurt and Mr. Shue helped him to his seat and Kurt tired to comfort him. Others put a comforting hand on his shoulder as they continued with the class and Blaine's tears turned silent.

**TBC**

**Well there's the start of this new fic. I hope it ended up how people imagined…I think a plot line like this on the show would be nice to see. **

**Oh! And if it wasn't obvious, this is set near the beginning of season 3. **

**Feedback? **


	2. You are Perfect

**I'm so glad for the positive reviews for the first chapter. I'm so glad you like it so far and I hope this chapter lives up to expectations!**

**Songs used: "Imperfection is the New Perfect" by Caitlin Crosby (look it up! It's an amazing song) and "Perfect" by Pink. **

**GLEE**

Tina walked into the empty girl's bathroom during her 4th period class (Math, which she actually despised, thank-you-very-much-stereotypes). She settled in front of one of the hazy mirrors over the only working sink and looked for a long moment.

Tina had never had a problem with her body before. She liked shopping and didn't have much trouble finding clothes she liked in her size. But the face of the _Electric _saleswoman swam in front of her face as she sneered for her to try Dillards if she wanted an eight.

Backing up from the mirror, Tina examined her face. It was more round than she thought it was. Had it always been like that? Tina turned to look at her side in the mirror. She ran her hands over her stomach and then down her hips. She thought of how perfectly sculpted Mike's stomach was; she had never let him see her stomach…or anything, really.

Tina took a deep breath in and sucked in her stomach, running her hands over the flat surface.

"Oh girl, please tell me you're not," said a voice from the door.

Tina jumped and her stomached popped back into place as she took a breath. "Lauren!" Tina said, her voice up too many octaves. She cleared her throat and walked over to the sink, turning it on and pumping some soap into one of her hands. "Not what?" she asked, trying to get her voice back to normal.

"Please tell me you're not turning into one of those mirror slaves," said Lauren dryly, walking over to the broken sink, leaning up against it and crossing her arms over her chest.

Tina looked up from her hands and looked into the mirror for a long moment, examining her make up. "No," she said quietly.

"Because I know that look," said Lauren, pushing up from the sink and stepping to stand a bit behind Tina so she could see her face in the mirror. "I see that look every time I walk into this bathroom on most all of the girls. Making sure that their hair is perfect and that they don't look fat. But I never saw it on you." Lauren frowned behind her and Tina tried to avoid her gaze.

Instead she walked over to get some paper towels, trying her hands and aggressively throwing it in the trash can, completely missing. She groaned and turned to look at Lauren.

"And I used to have that look all the time when I was a freshman," said Lauren suddenly, before Tina could open her mouth.

Tina's mouth was left hanging open for a long moment before she snapped it shut. "Oh." It was all she could say.

"I heard what that bitch saleswoman said to you," said Lauren. "You should know that _Electric's _sizing is way off - who really knows why," she said, shrugging. "So it's not you, it was the dress."

"Oh," said Tina softly. "Thanks…"

"No problem," said Lauren. The girl shrugged and started walking toward the door to leave.

"Wait - Lauren!" said Tina suddenly. She felt her face heat up when Lauren turned around. She had never said more than two words to the other girl before, and now there was this, this random conversation. "What do you mean that you used to have that look…in freshman year?"

"I moved here that year," said Lauren. "And high school sucked for the first few months because I switched from home schooling to public. Kids were dicks and made fun of my weight. It really affected me at first. I hated what I looked like." Lauren leaned up against the tiled wall of the bathroom. "Then I realized how stupid it was to define how I felt about myself with what the assholes in this place defined me as. I told the next jackass that called me I was fat to shove off and a month later I joined the wrestling team."

"That's…that's awesome," Tina said quietly.

"I don't let anyone tell me what I should feel," said Lauren. "Especially nosy sales people at stores I don't need to spend my money at." Lauren gave her a pointed look.

Tina gave Lauren a weak smile. "I…thanks so much, Lauren," she said finally.

"Again, no problem," said Lauren with a shrug.

Tina grinned and then made her way to the door. "Wait - Chang," said Lauren. Tina turned to look at her, one hand on the door. "You want to partner up for Mr. Shuester's bogus assignment this week? I have a good song."

"I would like that," said Tina.

~.~.~.~.~.

"Hey dude." Sam looked up from his locker to see Finn towering over him.

"Oh, hey," said Sam, closing his locker with a snap.

"Hey man, I was wondering if you wanted to talk about Mr. Shuester's assignment?" asked Finn as they started to walk down the hall. It was time for Glee and they were on their way to the choir room.

Sam's heart jumped in his chest. "It's so stupid, right?" he said, rolling his eyes. "I mean, I don't know what I'm even going to do. I guess just BS it." They walked into the room; a few others were already in the seats on the other side on the risers.

Finn looked at him with a frown. Then he nodded. "Want to partner up? It would be easier," he said.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds fine," said Sam. He hurried over to sit next to Puck. Finn followed after him slowly.

"Everyone simmer down," said Mr. Shuester, walking into the room. Everyone took their seats. Some snuck worried glances at Blaine, who had scooted his chair so close to Kurt they were practically sitting on each other. "We have gotten another volunteer for the assignment this week - well actually, two. Ladies."

Tina and Lauren stood as their boyfriends looked on with confusion as they walked to the front of the room.

"This assignment really hit home for me this week," said Tina slowly. "In ways I don't really want to get into. I guess it came at the right time, though." She looked over at Mr. Shuester and smiled. "And so did Lauren," she laughed, nudging the other girl. "She's the one that chose this song and I think it fits really well. We hope you like it."

"You better like it," said Lauren.

The band started up with a slow tempo, the two girls starting out on separate sides of the choir room. Tina was the first to open her mouth and sing.

"_Compare the way my body looks through the magazines,_

_Don't know why everybody's buying into the scene._

_So I'm gonna drive down the boulevard_

_Not caring who has the fastest car,_

_Tone down the makeup, and the noise,_

_Cause what's inside will bring the boys_."

At first, Tina seemed a bit uncomfortable and nervous, like she wasn't exactly sure about the lyrics. She looked at Lauren, who gave her a wink. She smiled and began to get into it more, in time for Lauren to join her with the chorus.

"_I don't wanna look like you because_

_You're too perfect_

_You're too perfect._

_And I don't wanna fill your shoes cause_

_It's not worth it_

_It's not worth it_

_Don't fill the mold, I am real_

_Too colorful to conceal._

_Imperfect is the new perfect_

_Imperfect is the new perfect_."

Tina and Lauren met in the middle of the room, dancing around each other and singing. The other members of Glee club clapped along with the song, a few faint smiles on their faces.

Tina smiled and looked out at the group, an intense look in her eyes.

"_If skin and bones is the secret to all your happiness_

_Then pop your pills cause the money is never gonna last_."

Lauren came over to Tina, leaning up against the smaller girl, singing the next lyric on her own and ending with a "rock on" hand gesture.

"_So save the plastic for the toys,_

_Come out your shell just make a noise."_

Tina picked up the next part, running over to the piano where Brad was sitting.

"_I'm gonna run_

_I'm gonna live_

_I'm gonna smile and not fit in."_

Lauren followed her, pure attitude in her step. She practically belted out the next part and grinded out a few provocative dance moves (much to Puck's enjoyment).

"_I'm gonna dance_

_I'm gonna strut_

_I'll shake my curves_

_and not give a -."_

For the last word, Lauren covered her mouth in mock horror and winked at the other members of Glee, who burst out into laughter. Lauren and Tina exchanged a smile before launching into the chorus again, much stronger and in sync this time. Then Lauren took the next verse, looking right at Tina.

"_Just dry your eyes, you're beautiful_

_I understand it's logical_

_cause these images are everywhere_

_They're make believe so don't compare_

_I don't wanna compare._"

Tina grinned at the other girl and joined her for the next verse, the two looking out and trying to make eye contact with every other girl in the Glee club.

"_We're every shape and size_

_You know we're_

_Just perfect_

_We're just perfect_

_We love our hips, our thighs_

_Because they're_

_Just perfect_

_Just perfect_

_Don't fit the mold, I am real._

_Too colorful to conceal._

_Imperfect is the new perfect_

_Imperfect is the new perfect."_

Lauren worked up her dance moves as she sang, causing many of the Glee members to chuckle (even a few through tears). The two girls continued to sing together, their voices matching up in an oddly good combination.

"_I don't wanna look like you because_

_You're too perfect_

_You're too perfect_

_And I don't wanna fill your shoes because it's_

_Not worth it, its not worth it_

_Don't fit the mold, I am real_

_Too colorful to conceal._

_Imperfect is the new perfect_

_Imperfect is the new perfect."_

Lauren repeated the last line one more time, by her self:

"_Imperfect is the new perfect."_

Next, Tina sang in in her sweet voice alone:

"_Imperfect is the new perfect."_

The two girls stood together, an arm over each other's shoulders and broad grins on their faces as they sang again in a solid voice:

"_Imperfect is the new perfect."_

All the other members burst into a loud applause after the two girls finished, bowing and smiling.

"Girls, that was fantastic," said Mr. Shuester, standing up to stand next to them. "I'm so glad that people seem to be getting a good message out of this assignment - and finding their own messages."

"Thank you, Mr. Shue," said Tina with a grin. She walked over to Mike, who kissed her on the cheek.

"You were mighty fine in that performance," said Puck as Lauren sat next to him.

"I know," she said confidently.

"It totally turned me on," he added. She rolled her eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I feel like they actually are getting the assignments now," said Will as he sat across from Emma later that day. "Blaine poured his heart into his; Lauren and Tina seemed really effected, too."

"That's good, Will," said Emma.

"I just hope the rest of them are just as…invested in finding their songs and confronting their problems."

"If you're worried about them," said Emma. "Maybe you should try to do a group song? You can pick a song that you think would fit everyone, no matter what their insecurities. That way the more shy members won't feel so overwhelmed."

Will thought for a moment, a few song ideas automatically coming to him. "You know Emma, that's a great idea." Emma smiled back at him, obviously pleased with herself.

~.~.~.~.~

Kurt and Blaine sat, legs criss-crossed on Kurt's bed, knees touching. Kurt had his hands over Blaine's in a comforting embrace, gently stroking the back of one of his hands with his thumb.

"How was last night?" asked Kurt suddenly, breaking the silence in the room.

"Fine," said Blaine automatically. Kurt shot him a look that made Blaine shrink back. "I mean," he said, correcting himself, adding more than just a word. "Nothing happened. I came home. I thought about talking to him….and then I went to my room. I did some homework and then went to bed so I didn't have to deal with it."

Blaine's chest deflated and his shoulders sagged. "I can't do it, Kurt. I just _can't_."

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand. "You _can_, Blaine. I know you can." Blaine remained silent. It didn't look like he had even heard what Kurt had said. Kurt sighed and detangled one hand from Blaine's, reaching up to pull his chin up and forcing eye contact with him. "Blaine, look at me," he said softly. "What did you say to me a year ago?"

Blaine remained silent, staring at Kurt with sad eyes. "You told me to have courage, Blaine. I took that to heart. It helped me confront my bullies."

"And force you to Dalton," muttered Blaine, his voice vibrating in Kurt's fingers, still on Blaine's face.

"Which brought me to you," said Kurt. "Who knows where we would be in our relationship if I hadn't gone to Dalton?" Kurt shook his head. "That's not the point. You know that I still use that every day of my life? When I have to decide what path in life I want to take, I think of you and remember I need courage. That was what brought me back to McKinley. And your courage brought you here, too. I know you're brave, Blaine. But when it comes to your dad, you're just going to need more courage than you've ever had to use."

Blaine kept a steady gaze on Kurt, but doesn't say anything still. He looks doubtful still.

Kurt sighs and drops his hand from Blaine's face. He leans over and presses a soft kiss to Blaine's forehead. He leans back and tries not to cry. He doesn't know what he's suppose to do.

He really hates to see Blaine like this; sad and depressed. This isn't him - he's not being _Blaine _- and Kurt hates it.

~.~.~.~.~.

Much later, after Blaine leaves for home in a daze, barely remembering to kiss Kurt on the cheek, Kurt is laying on his side and staring at the blank wall. He tries to think of something, anything, that will help Blaine, because that's what a boyfriend is suppose to do, right?

His iHome is playing on shuffle. A high beat song fades and a softer one takes it's place, the words swallowing him whole.

Then he knows what to do.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next day, Kurt's nervous and jumps when Blaine finds him in front of his locker. They walk to Glee practice together, holding hands but not speaking. Kurt doesn't even want to ask how everything went when Blaine went home; he knows that Blaine probably didn't say anything to his dad.

Blaine takes his seat and Kurt goes to Mr. Shuester to ask if he can sing his song for the week. He smiles and tells him that would be great. Kurt smiles back, half-heartedly. Kurt knows that Shue is trying this year, a lot more than last year, with the bullying issue at school. Kurt knows that when Mr. Shuester sees a kid being throw around in the halls now, he actually steps in to send the bully to the principal's office.

It's something, at least.

Kurt hands Brad the sheet music for the song and gives him a moment to find his key and look over the notes. Kurt looks out at his classmates and tries not to make too much eye contact with Blaine.

When the chatting has died down, Kurt stands in front of the piano with his hands tightly clasped in front of him. "To be perfectly honest," begins Kurt. "I barely thought about this assignment for myself since Mr. Shuester assigned it a few days ago. At first I thought of when I was a Cheerio," Kurt looked over a Mercedes with a sad smile; then to Brittany, Santana and Quinn. "And I struggled with the insecurities I had about my body. And I know that most of the time, I try to be perfect. That's why I dress the way I do."

Kurt gestured to his outfit. It was made to fit him in just the right ways and he had spent a lot of time picking it out, as he usually did with his outfits.

"I probably worry about my outward appearance too much," Kurt admitted finally. "And try too hard to be perfect." Kurt shook his head. "But this song isn't about me, or for me. When I approached this assignment, I could only think of one person. So this song is for him."

Kurt couldn't help but look at Blaine now. His boyfriend was staring at him with a slack jaw and wide eyes. "I want him to listen," said Kurt softly. "Because I mean every word."

Finally, Kurt nodded to Brad, telling him that he was ready. Kurt took a shaky breath. He began to sing a moment before Brad started the melody on the piano.

"_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_."

Kurt tried to stop his vibrating body. He felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. He hadn't been this nervous to do a song in Glee practice since "_Defying Gravity_."

Kurt's eyes locked with Blaine's expressive brown ones, which were staring at him in awe. This, unlike the Wicked solo, wasn't about him.

Somehow, that made it so much more _personal_.

"_Mistreated, misplaced, missunderstood_

_Miss, no way it's all good_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken_

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimated_

_Look, I'm still around_."

The lyrics were Blaine's, fully and completely. Kurt knew that as he sang, trying to see them from Blaine's perspective: he was always put down by his father, in the smallest of ways. His inability to accept that Kurt was his boyfriend, all the pressure with his grades and the fact that he had been wary to pull Blaine out of Dalton "because that was a school where you will get noticed; not in a public school in some hick town."

Somehow, Kurt doubted that Blaine had ever been told that he was perfect, the way he was right now.

Maybe it had always been Kurt's job to tell him that.

Kurt gulped in a lungful of air and put his all into the chorus, looking right at Blaine and taking an unconscious step forward, wanting to reach out and touch him.

"_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than_

_less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me_."

Kurt looked away from the tears building up in Blaine's eyes. He knew that seeing them would only make his own water works go into overdrive. He stepped back, finding himself running into the piano.

Unbidden, the face of Karofsky came to his mind. Sure, they were at some sort of a truce now, but his searing words hit him full force in that moment. In the same moment, an imagine of Blaine's father came to him. It was a hazy imagine, because Kurt had only ever met the man once.

"_You're so mean_

_When you talk_

_About yourself_

_You are wrong_

_Change the voices_

_In your head_

_Make them like you_

_Instead."_

Kurt walked around the piano, his fingers brushing against the smooth black surface. His voice softened as his eyes flickered around the room at his friends.

"_So complicated_

_Look how big you'll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough_

_I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_see you do the same."_

Kurt's eyes landed on Blaine's. He was abruptly reminded of the first day he met Blaine, sitting across the table in Dalton's lounge (the very lounge that they later had their first kiss in), crying his eyes out over his bullies.

Blaine, always confident (at least pretending) and calm, took Kurt under his wing. He didn't know much more than Kurt, and yet he had helped Kurt through the hardest part of his life. Blaine had helped him face his demons and now it was Kurt's turn to help him.

"_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than_

_less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me_."

Besides Blaine, Kurt made eye contact with most people in the room. Santana, who was holding Brittany's hand between their chairs; Mercedes, who was looking at Kurt with such pride it almost hurt; Finn, Rachel, Quinn…his friends who were there for him at all times.

The next part of the song, Kurt transitioned from singing to a more spoken word style. He wasn't exactly comfortable with it, but he went with it. He walked over to Mercedes first, then began to weave in and out of his friends' chairs.

"_The whole world stares while I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in lying and we try - try - try_

_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time…"_

Kurt came up behind Blaine and slowly put a hand on his shoulder as he sang, squeezing it tightly. Blaine hesitated before bringing his own hand up to rest on Kurt's for a second, almost clutching for life and comfort. Kurt was reminded of a similar gesture his father gave him almost two years ago, after that fight with Finn.

Kurt took his hand off Blaine's shoulder with regret, walking back to the space in front of the group of Glee members, singing:

"_Why do we do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?"_

Kurt's voice grew more quiet as he repeated that single line, his voice cracking. His hands turned white as he clutched the front of his shirt.

Kurt's breathing became heavy and he looked at Blaine, who's tears had broken free long ago, silently running down his face.

"Stop!" Kurt shouted, bringing his hands up to his sides. Brad stopped before going into the chorus. The room looked on Kurt with bewildered faces.

He didn't know what he was doing. Kurt stood there in the sudden silence, breathing heavily. He swallowed the tears that were building up and took a few shaky steps forward, his boots the only other sound in the room (save for Blaine's sniffling).

Kurt stopped in front of him and held out a unstable hand. Blaine reached up without hesitation to grab it. Somehow, Kurt found his voice and started to sing again, in a much slower tempo than before.

"Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,

Pretty pretty please don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than

less than perfect."

Somehow, Brad knew that Kurt didn't need music right now. What he needed was Blaine's face in front of him and his voice, pure and simple.

Kurt took another step forward and slowly sank down on to Blaine's lap. One of Blaine's arms came around Kurt's waist, locking itself there like Kurt was a lifeboat. Kurt placed on hand on the back of Blaine's neck, his fingers getting lost in his curly hair. His other hand reached up to clear fat tears from his cheeks.

"_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_you are perfect to me_."

Kurt's voice broke on the word "me". He searched Blaine's eyes desperately. He wanted to somehow know if this was working; if this song had done it's job.

What he saw was a scared boy.

He saw himself.

"_You're perfect_

_You're perfect to me_

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel_

_like you're less than, less than perfect._"

Kurt breathed out again, long and shaky. He leaned his face forward on Blaine's, resting his forehead on the other boy's. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hand working down Blaine's arm in soothing circles.

Kurt sang so only Blaine could hear him.

"_Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel_

_like you're nothing_

_you are perfect to me_."

"I love you, Blaine," whispered Kurt brokenly. "I just want you to know that I always will and I'll always think you're perfect. You just have to believe it yourself."

Kurt pulled back from Blaine a few inches, so he could look him in the eye. "And it doesn't matter if you don't talk to your dad, because no matter what he or anyone else on this Earth says, you'll always be perfect to _me_. That's all that matters, Blaine."

Blaine leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss, full of salt and tears. "I love you, Kurt," was all he said; all he needed to say.

Distantly, Kurt heard the rest of New Directions applaud his performance. Kurt couldn't find the will to pull himself away from Blaine. A few minutes after his performance, Kurt thinks he heard Mr. Shuester dismiss the class. He doesn't move from Blaine and Blaine makes no move to get up, either.

Later, much later, they break out of their daze to find a note from Mr. Shuester on the seat next to them, excusing them from their classes.

**TBC**

**I've been looking forward to writing up Kurt's song for a while now! That and Blaine's song is how this story was thought of. And the Lauren and Tina song! I really hope you like it. Feedback is appreciated! **


	3. All I Wanted

**Another chapter for all of you. I'm really enjoying writing this story. I think after I publish this, I'm going to start on the next chapter! (Which will probably be the last!) **

**I really hope you enjoy it. **

**Songs used:**

**Not That Girl - Wicked**

**The Middle - Jimmy Eat World **

**GLEE**

Sam stared at the burger that Finn placed in front of him for a long time. The cheese was melted over the fat meat patty and the bread was puffy and big. A huge pile of fries sat next to the burger, golden and crispy looking. Sam looked at Finn across from him, who was already digging into his plate of food.

He couldn't do this.

"You gonna eat?" asked Finn after a few minutes of Sam just staring at the burger.

"I…I can't man," said Sam finally. "It's too fatty. I'll be at the gym for hours working this off," he said sadly.

"Why?"

Sam looked at him in confusion. They were suppose to be working on their song for Glee club, but Finn had insisted on lunch. Sam wished the would just get this over with.

"Why, what?"

"Why do you have to work a burger and some fries off? It's not gonna make you gain 20 pounds, man," said Finn.

"But it will," said Sam slowly. "If I don't work off this one, then I won't work off the next one and the next…" Sam trailed off and looked down at the burger.

"Sam, why are you obsessed with being so buff?"

Sam's head jerked up again. "I…I'm not. Not really. But you know how it is, Finn. You've been to school. If you're not good looking and popular, you're _nothing_." Sam sighed and pushed the plate away from him, the sound scratching against the table. "I'm already hanging by a thread and I can't let myself lose."

"You're not losing anything," said Finn. "Look, I had a lot of problems with my body last year. You remember Rocky Horror…well, I decided that was stupid. I'm just this tall dude that doesn't have much muscle definition. Who cares?" Finn shrugged, as if illustrating his point.

"And Sam, you don't have to try so hard to be fit. You're on the football team and Coach works us hard. I've probably become more fit since she started working at McKinley," said Finn. "You don't have to go to the gym for extra things, or avoid food like the plague."

"I don't avoid food like -"

"You do. Real food, anyways," said Finn. "You're always eating a protein bar or some sort of weird shake. It's like the Cheerio's and their master cleanse - it can't be healthy, man. I'm not saying you should go crazy and eat everything in sight. Just like, don't feel so guilty when you have some junk food now and again."

Sam looked at Finn in silence.

"Dude, it's like my mom always tells me," said Finn. "I'm a growing teenage boy and I could probably put away a whole pizza and not gain a pound. It's probably the same for you." Finn frowned again. "And man…do you ever think that maybe Mr. Shuester has a point with this assignment? That we're all too busy trying to be perfect?"

"What's _wrong _with trying to be perfect? Being the best you can be?" asked Sam, suddenly angry.

"Nothing," said Finn. "But why are you trying to be perfect, Sam? For yourself or for some popularity? For a bunch of asshole kids we go to school with, who don't give a damn about you if you're not trying to be the way you are?"

Finn looked angry, too. He stared with a stony silence at Sam for a long time.

"I…I…" Sam wasn't sure what to say.

Ok, so he mostly tried to be good looking because he wanted to be popular; not for himself. Finn had a point.

"Exactly," said Finn.

Sam stared at the burger dejectedly.

"I have the perfect song," said Finn. "It took a while to choose one, but I think it really fits."

Really fits _me_, thought Sam. Or at least, that's what he thought Finn meant.

Sam took a deep breath. "That sounds good, Finn," he said finally. Then he slowly reached out and picked up the burger, taking a huge bite.

Finn smiled at him.

~.~.~.~.~.

Rachel sat in front of her mirror, staring blankly into its reflective surface. She looked at her face; the curves and flat places and rise and falls of her skin. Then her hair and the way it rested just above her shoulders.

Was she really so disgusting? So undesirable?

Her eyes welled up with tears. Apparently Finn thought so.

And Jesse, too. Puck even ended up not wanting her, in the end.

Rachel dropped her face into her hands, her body racking with sobs.

Her and Finn's latest break up wasn't even over anything huge. They just…broke up. Rachel wasn't even sure why this time. No one cheated. Nothing especially drama filled had happened…they just got into so big fight and Finn ended up storming out of her room.

Would she never find anyone who stayed with her?

"_Hands touch_

_Eyes meet_

_Sudden silence_

_Sudden heat."_

Rachel sniffled and looked up at her CD player. The mix of her favorite Broadway songs had been playing in the background since she got home from school, weary and dejected a few hours ago.

"_Hearts leap_

_In a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_."

Rachel resisted the urge to scoff and get up to shut off her CD player. She was usually one for expressing her everyday life in song, but this was just too much.

She couldn't get the strength to stand up.

"_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl."_

Finn was that boy. He was the boy that Rachel had first loved; first kissed. How could she not keep wanting to be with him?

But why did he have to keep breaking her heart?

"_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_."

Rachel traced the curves of her vanity, her eyes straying to the photo of her and Finn together. She had her arm around his back and his was on her waist. They smiled at the camera. Rachel couldn't exactly remember where it had been taken.

"_Blithe smile_

_Lithe limb_

_She who's winsome_

_She wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And Heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl."_

Rachel thought of Prom last year. Finn had taken Quinn and Rachel had been completely heartbroken. Then through in all the drama with a Jesse flashback…she swallowed audibly. She had thought that was behind them, though. Quinn and Finn had broken up, again, and Finn asked Rachel out again before the summer.

Everything was suppose to be perfect after that, right?

"_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl_."

Rachel found herself mouthing the words, her voice faint against the powerful recorded one.

The track faded and another one took its place.

Rachel was still torn. A song couldn't help her now.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Dad, I want to talk to you."

Blaine's father, Marc Anderson, was sitting in the living room working on a crossword puzzle.

"What's a five letter word for 'Belfry or minaret'?" asked his father, not putting down his paper. His pen tapped on the chair's side absently.

"Dad," said Blaine again. "I need to talk to you."

"Just a minute, Blaine," sighed his father. "Why don't you get some homework done first."

"No." Blaine was suddenly furious. He would not be dismissed, like every other moment of his life.

This got his father's attention. Marc lowered the paper and looked at Blaine with wide eyes. "What did you say?" he asked slowly.

"I said no," said Blaine, his face becoming hot. He thought of Kurt today, though, singing his song and willed himself not to back down from this. "You are going to, for once in your life, pay attention to what I have to say and not dismiss me. I want to have a conversation with you."

He had his father's full attention now, at least.

"What about?" said his father slowly.

Blaine took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"First off, I know you push me because you think it's for my best interest," said Blaine. "But I do just fine in school without you breathing down my back. I'm almost an adult and I know how to organize my life. I don't need to be told to do my homework like an eight year old. I'm a straight A student and I've already sent in all my college applications. There's no way I won't get into them," he said confidently. "So do me a favor and back off."

His father's lips had thinned into a line as he spoke. Then his face turned red. "You can't speak to me like that, Blaine. I'm your father."

"I can talk to you however I want," said Blaine. "Because you talk to me however you want and I don't appreciate it."

"You don't _appreciate _it?" spit his father.

"No, I don't. I'm your son. I'm not one of your employees that needs to be whipped into shape." Blaine crossed his arms over his chest. "You're the root of all my insecurities about school and life and your damn need for me to be perfect is driving me crazy. I'm going to be who I want to be and I can only hope that's enough for you."

His father seemed stunned. Blaine took this opportunity to dive into his next topic.

"Secondly, I want you to accept that Kurt is my boyfriend. No, you know what, I want you to accept that I _love _Kurt Hummel, and as far as I can tell, I'm going to be with him for as long as he'll have me."

His father seemed even more shocked at this sudden change of conversation and more than a little uncomfortable.

"I know that you say you're fine with me being gay," said Blaine. "And if you don't count our 'bonding' experience over the car rebuilding a few years ago, which I know was just a way to get my hands dirty or something, you have never tried to really…change me." Blaine closed his eyes and tried to steady himself. It felt like the world was turning around him. "But I feel like you're not ok with me _acting _gay; having a boyfriend."

"That's - that's not true," said his father quietly.

"Really? Because you've never invited Kurt or his family over for dinner. We've been together for months and months; I've been over to the Hummel's house countless times. His parents actually try to welcome me and yes, interrogate me about dating their son - because that's what parents are suppose to do to their son's significant other."

"You've met Kurt once, and it was because of some Glee thing," continued Blaine. "And maybe said two words to him. That and you refuse to call him my boyfriend. He's just a 'friend' in conversation. Heck, I've heard Burt Hummel call me "his son's boyfriend" in his garage…to his burly, manly-man co-wokers and clients. Have _you _ever mentioned to your staff that I have a boyfriend?"

Blaine's dad's mouth fell open and hung uselessly. His eyes looked genuinely confused.

"I didn't think so," said Blaine sadly.

With a heavy sigh, Blaine leaned up against the couch near him. The clock in the living room ticked loudly in the silence.

"I want you to be proud of me, dad," said Blaine softly. "But it seems like now matter how hard I try, I can't do that for you. I strive to meet your expectations and get nothing in return, but the moment I fall short, I get plenty of attention." Blaine swallowed the rising lump in his throat. "And I don't know if I can feel…safe in a house were my own father can't accept the man I love." Blaine's eyes closed. He couldn't believe he was saying these words…

"You…don't feel safe?" asked his dad mutely.

"I don't," said Blaine. "I don't know what to feel, really. If you don't accept my boyfriend - or even acknowledge his existence, what's to stop you from becoming one of those dads you see on the news who kicks the crap out of his gay son? Or kicks him out of the house?"

"I would never do that," said his father softly.

Blaine believes him.

"I think I know that," said Blaine softly. "But I still don't feel like I'm loved by you, dad. I feel like you're denying a part of me when you deny the fact I'm gay. It's who I am."

"I love you," said his dad quietly. "I just…you don't think I wanted you to get married someday? To have kids? You being gay….I might never get to see that. I just hoped that…you would…"

"Change? Get out of the 'phase'?" asked Blaine. "I'm not going to. And you don't know that I can't have those things. Things get better every day. I could marry Kurt one day…" Kurt's name fell off his tongue so easily, Blaine surprised himself. Kurt. Marry Kurt.

Blaine liked this idea.

"And I could adopt or get a surrogate if I ever wanted to have kids," he said softly. "My friend Rachel is like that. She has two dads and they got a surrogate to have her. It worked out." He shrugged.

"You just have to realize that I'm not going to change," said Blaine. "And if you can't accept that, then I don't know what I'm doing here."

There was a stony silence in the room for a long moment.

"You don't have to change," said his dad. "That…I shouldn't make you change…" His dad's face screwed up in concentration. Blaine could tell this wasn't going to come all at once. "I love you, son. I don't say it enough, but I do. And I guess…if I love you I shouldn't change you?" He seemed to be questioning himself.

"I would hope so," said Blaine.

"Just…don't leave," said his father. "You shouldn't have to…I'll try harder. I'll get to know your…boyfriend and….I'll try," he repeated.

"That's all I wanted," admitted Blaine.

~.~.~.~.~

Mr. Shuester wasn't sure how Sam and Finn would do, partnered together. They seemed like they were good friends even with the Quinn debacle last year, but who even knew how long kids kept grudges these days. The fact that neither of them were dating Quinn was probably good.

So Mr. Shuester sat back and waited for the two boys to start their song.

"Sam and I picked this song, because we just want to show that it's not just girls who are pressured to be perfect and look awesome all the time," said Finn. "So yeah."

Sam started plucking at the guitar strings in a fast tempo, Finn keeping soft a beat with the drums. After a few bars, the rest of the band started up as Finn started to sing.

"_Hey, don't write yourself off yet_

_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on_

_Just try your best, try everything you can_

_And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away."_

Sam walked over with his guitar and joined Finn for the chorus, a small smile on his face.

"_It just takes some time_

_Little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will be alright, alright_."

Finn pounded the sticks in his hands on the drums with powerful force, bobbing his head in time. He looked over to Sam and gave him a significant look. Sam continued to play his guitar and sing the next verse on his own.

"_Hey, you know they're all the same_

_You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in_

_Live right now, yeah, just be yourself_

_It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else."_

The two boys belted out the chorus another two times, Sam taking advantage of his mobility and dancing up to a few of the girls in the front row, winking at them as he played his guitar. They giggled and clapped along.

Sam went into a "killer guitar solo" as he called it when they were practicing. He put all his attention into that for a moment, then took the next verse again, Finn echoing his words after each line.

"_Hey, don't write yourself off yet_

_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on_

_Just do your best, do everything you can_

_And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say_."

Finn and Sam joined their voices together again, going all out on the last two verses:

"_It just takes some time_

_Little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will be alright, alright_

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will be alright, alright."_

Finn ended his drum performance with a flourish. Sam pulled the guitar strap over his neck and put it down by the others as the group clapped for them.

"That was great, guys," said Mr. Shuester, standing and clapping along. "You guys really stepped up to the plate."

"Thanks, Shue," said Sam. He felt lighter for some reason.

Later at lunch, Sam decided that he would have a slice of pizza and a plate of mixed veggies. Then he decided to skip his extra hour of weights after football practice. Instead he went over to Finn's house to watch a movie with Kurt and Blaine.

And what the heck, he'd have one cookie out of the batch that Kurt made. It wasn't going to kill him.

~.~.~.~.~

**The scene with Blaine's father was so strange to write. When I walked into it, I was going to make Blaine's dad horrible…but he actually ended up with some redeeming qualities, which I like much better than my original plan. Much more realistic. Not exactly perfect as a character, but on the right track. **

**Feedback would be wonderful! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The final chapter is here! I had so much fun writing this and thank you for all of your feedback and just thanks for reading. It means a lot to me! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. A few things plot wise…wow, they just snuck up and hit me over the head, stole my keyboard and wrote themselves. I swear. I'll explain that in the POST AN. **

**Songs used:**

**No One by Aly and Aj**

**Beautiful in Ugly by Jason Mraz **

GLEE

"What exactly are we doing here?" asked Santana in a bored tone. She was sitting behind Brittany, braiding her hair idly, barely paying attention to Tina, who stood in front of the New Direction girls.

"I wanted to ask everyone something," said Tina, a bit nervously. She looked over at all the girls; most were quite listless. Rachel was sitting in the front, a blank look on her face. In fact, she had been quiet for most of the week and had yet to do her song for the assignment this week. Tina wasn't sure what that meant, since the girl almost always was first to perform.

Lauren looked bored, but then, she _always _looked bored, so Tina wasn't too worried about her. Quinn looked deep in thought and Mercedes was reading a magazine.

"Well go on then," said Lauren, gently prodding her. Since their performance, Lauren and Tina had developed a sort of friendship. It was strange and new, for sure.

"I know most of you haven't picked a song for our assignment this week," said Tina, causing a few of them to groan.

"I don't know how I'm going to top Kurt or Blaine," sighed Mercedes, closing her magazine. "Or you and Lauren, for that matter."

"I just really don't want to do the assignment," said Santana bluntly.

"That's why I propose that the girls all do their own song, together," said Tina quickly, before another girl could lodge a complaint. "Then you don't have to do individual performances."

Santana looked thoughtful, then nodded with a smile. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"A bouncer said I had a bad ID once," said Brittany out of the blue. "Why do they call them bouncers if they don't bounce?" she asked, turning to Santana; the Latino girl just patted her shoulder gently.

"You have a song in mind?" asked Mercedes, interested in the idea, too.

"Not really, no," said Tina, suddenly shy again. "I thought we could choice one together."

"I have an idea," said Quinn suddenly. The ex-head cheerleader had been quiet this school year, after losing both Sam and Finn last year, she hadn't attached herself to another boy yet. Mercedes secretly hoped she was taking some time to just be herself without a boyfriend.

"Do tell, mother dear," said Santana; Quinn pointedly ignored her, instead reaching into her purse for her iPod.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Will had been searching through his iTunes library for most of his lunch hour, trying to find a good song for the entire group to sing at the end of the week with no luck. Nothing seemed right. Usually, songs just jumped out at him and he couldn't find the sheet music for it fast enough.

This was much harder than he expected.

"Mr. Shuester?" came a voice from his office door. It was Quinn.

"Come on in, Quinn," he sighed, vetoing any song by Journey, finally.

The small blonde tip-topped in and sat delicately on the chair in front of his desk. "Do you have anything you need to talk about, Quinn?" asked Will, turning his attention to her completely.

"I just needed to ask if it was ok that the girls combine forces to do our assignment this week?" asked Quinn. "We picked a song and everything."

"That's completely fine," said Will, suddenly excited. "I'm sure it will be great."

"That's….good," said Quinn, slowly.

There was a tense silence. Will realized that there was something else that Quinn must have on her mind. If it was just that question, she would have been out of here by now. "Quinn," he said slowly. "Is there anything else you'd like to say?" Will tried to be as gentle as possible with his tone.

Quinn bit her lip and clasped her hands together tighter. "I just…" she sighed. "I've been feeling off since…" Quinn's eyebrows creased in thought. "I guess since baby-gate, honestly, but really since losing Prom Queen to Lauren."

"Quinn," said Will gently. "You know that Prom Queen doesn't make or break you. Losing isn't that big of a deal in the long run. You're a beautiful girl and that title doesn't define you."

The girl smiled tightly. "I know. That's what I tell myself. I really try to believe it, too." Quinn still looked trouble, but Will didn't push anymore. He waited for her to gather her thoughts for a few minutes in silence. "Mr. Shuester, when you broke up with your wife, how long was it before you dated Ms. Pillsberry?" Quinn suddenly blurted out. She blushed and started choking out her apologies for being rude.

Will brushed it off. "It's ok, Quinn. It wasn't very long at all. And honestly, I wish I could have taken more time to just…find out who I was, without a significant other in my life. I mean, I had been with Terry since I was in high school." Will's eyes became unfocused as he remember how…out of it he had been back then, after the divorce.

He chuckled once, without real humor. "It was actually Shelby Corcoran that told me that I should fly solo for a while. She was very wise, actually. I wish I would have followed her advice more." Quinn looked surprised at Shelby being mentioned so unexpectedly. "Do you, well, talk to Shelby much?" asked Will awkwardly.

"Here and there," said Quinn, her face unreadable. "I asked her…I asked her to send me a photo of Beth a few times a year," she said quietly, but didn't elaborate.

"I'm assuming you're asking about my love life for a point of reference - which I warn you not to model your own after," Will said quickly.

Quinn nodded once. "After all the stuff with Puck and Finn two years ago, I was only single for the summer and then I was suddenly with Sam. And then I didn't have Sam and then I was with Finn. It seemed like…I didn't know who I was without someone else." Quinn paused and awkwardly added. "I sometimes feel like I still don't know who I am."

"That's normal, Quinn," reassured Will. "In high school, you're suppose to try to find out who you are as a person. You're becoming an adult and it's all very confusing." Will sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Honestly Quinn, you've had to grow up so much faster than your peers. You had so much responsibility for so many months, but then you suddenly didn't have it anymore. I think you made the right decision to give Beth to a mother who would be able to be just the thing she needed, but I think it was probably…confusing?" Will shook his head. "You grew up in 9 months, but then were suddenly a kid again. You didn't have another life to take care of and I think that's why you're lost."

Quinn was staring at Will, her eyes swimming with tears. She nodded, reaching up to wipe them away before the fell. "I guess," she sniffled. "I don't know what happened. Sometimes I feel like I'm more hormonal with the baby." She laughed through the tears.

Will stood and cautiously put a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "I think that maybe Shelby's advice could work for you," he said. "Just be by yourself and don't rely on another person to define who you are. Your relationship status doesn't make you Quinn Fabray, you make yourself Quinn Fabray. Once you're…at peace with being single, I think finding yourself will be easy."

Will reached over his desk and grabbed a handful of tissues, handing them to the weepy girl. She blew her nose and dabbed her eyes, taking a few calming breaths. "Thank you, Mr. Shue," she said, looking up at him with a watery smile.

"It's no problem," said Will.

Quinn stood and took a look at the door before reaching over to hug her teacher for a quick moment. "I never said it, but I'm sorry for making that deal with your ex-wife; about giving her Beth. I was really confused and…I guess if I was going to choose anyone to be a dad to my baby, it would have been you. Finn was a horrible choice and Puck wasn't much better." Quinn looked down. "Beth needed someone better than my dad."

"I don't blame you," said Will. "Terry is…persuasive." He shrugged.

"Thanks again," she said softly, before slipping out of the door.

Will sat back down at his desk, taking a few moments before returning to his song search.

~.~.~.~.~.~

For the girls' performance, the Glee club moved to the auditorium. The boys took seats a few rows back from the stage, talking loudly, save for Kurt and Blaine, who seemed to be absorbed in their own world. The couple had been inseparable lately, always huddled over each other and whispering (or stealing kisses when they thought no one was looking).

The group of girls walked on stage, matching with navy dresses, but each had their own cut and style dress. They formed a line on the stage, each taking a seat on a black stool, like the ones they used for their performance of "To Sir, With Love."

Quinn was in the center, Santana and Brittany on either side of her, with Mercedes and then Tina on Santana's left; Rachel and Lauren on Brittany's right.

"The girls of Glee decided to sing a song that shows that we're not happy with the pressures media and society give us," said Quinn confidently. She nodded to Tina, who smiled. "And that we'll try as hard as we can not to listen to them any more."

Quinn nodded to the band behind them to start playing, the light strumming of guitars playing with some help from the keyboard. After a few measures, Quinn began the song, her voice soft, with a rising power to it.

"_I am moving through the crowd_

_Trying to find myself_

_Feel like a guitar that's never played_

_Will someone strum away?_"

The rest of the girls hummed in the back ground as Quinn sang, before joining collectively for the chorus, their voices meshing beautifully in harmony.

"_And I ask myself_

_Who do I wanna be?_

_Do I wanna throw away the key?_

_and invent a whole new me_

_and I tell myself_

_No One, No One_

_Don't wanna be_

_No One_

_But me…"_

As the voices of the group faded, the band continuing their jobs, if becoming louder as the music swelled, Santana sang next, smiling genuinely at the words.

"_You are moving through the crowd_

_Trying to find yourself_."

Brittany's voice came in immediately after Santana, who looked over across Quinn to smile softly at the innocent quality of her voice.

"_Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf_

_Will someone take you down_?"

Again, the girls joined their voices to sing the chorus. Quinn's eyes were already swelling with tears that she refused to let fall. Rachel had tears quietly running down her face already.

"_And you ask yourself_

_Who do I wanna be?_

_Do I wanna throw away the key?_

_and invent a whole new me_

_Gotta tell yourself_

_No One, No One_

_Don't wanna be_

_No One_

_But me."_

With her usual vocal power, Mercedes belted out the next two lines, causing chills for most everyone in the room.

"_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall_

_You turn the light on to erase it all_."

Rachel had regained enough composure to sing her own lyrics. It was obvious from the look in her eyes that they actually meant something to her.

"_You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless_

_So open all the blinds and all the curtains_."

Rachel held out her last note as the other girls sang:

"_No One, No One_

_Don't wanna be_

_No One_

_But me_."

Quinn ended the song softly, as the others hummed together:

"_We are moving through the crowd…"_

The music faded and the boys in the audience applauded politely. "That was fantastic, ladies," said Mr. Shue, standing and walking up to the front of the stage. "I really felt it. Bravo!"

As the group walked back to the choir room, many laughing and still giddy from their performance, or swimming in compliments from the guys. Rachel trailed behind, her eyes trained on her feet.

"Rachel?"

Rachel turned to the other straggler. It was Artie, pushing his wheelchair up to her and stopping beside her.

"Hello," she said quietly.

There was a beat of silence, and then, "I noticed that you've been different lately," said Artie. The laughter from the rest of the group faded as they turned in the hallway, so the two were alone. "Not your loud controlling self, and I didn't realize that I would ever miss that…but I do."

Rachel frowned down at the boy. "I'm sorry that I'm not being my normal annoying self," she huffed.

"No - that's not what I meant!" said Artie quickly, rolling after her. She stopped and turned to face him again. "I just meant…there has to be a reason for the change in your behavior. And you seem really…well, sad. Sadder than usual." He frowned up at her.

Rachel sighed, but didn't say anything. "You can talk to me. I know we've never actually been close but, yeah, you can," he said quietly.

Rachel stared at him for a long moment. "Did it hurt when Brittany broke up with you?" she blurted. "For Santana?"

Artie was confused at first, how the subject had changed so quickly. He was caught off guard. "Uh, I guess, at first it did. It almost felt like Tina and Mike all over again…" he said, trailing off. "But then I stopped and really looked at them - Brittany and Santana."

He wasn't exactly sure how to explain it. When Brittany had broken things off with him a little bit after Prom last year, it had been heart breaking, no doubt. "I saw that they really care for each other…love each other, even. That makes it better. I know that Brittany doesn't hate me, she just loved Santana more."

Rachel stared at him, her eyes swimming with tears. "You don't feel…unwanted?"

"Everyone feels unwanted," said Artie. "You get over it, because you know that some time in your life, you'll be wanted by someone. It might take awhile…but yeah."

"I'm pretty sure no one will ever want me," sighed Rachel. She walked over to the wall, leaning up against it. Artie trailed after her, frowning.

"Is that what this is about?" asked Artie. "Rachel - sit down, you look like you're going to faint or something."

"I'm not sitting on the ground," muttered Rachel, a bit of her stubbornness showing.

"I'm open for business as a chair," said Artie, motioning to his lap. Rachel looked at him like he'd suddenly sprouted two heads. "Hey, it's this or you fall to the ground."

Rachel hesitantly stepped over to Artie and sat down as gently as possible. She wasn't heavy at all. "So you don't feel wanted?" asked Artie as he began to push them toward the choir room.

"Yes," she said in a small voice. "Finn…well, you know."

"I'm sorry," said Artie. "I know how that is."

Rachel believed him.

"I just wish I could find that person who wants me, like you said," Rachel said, looking down at her hands.

"What if that was me?"

Woah, where the heck did that come from? Artie asked himself. Sure, Artie thought that Rachel was a good looking girl, and if not for her sometimes overbearing personality, she was nice. And then there was the fact that Artie had actually _missed _hearing her voice in Glee club over the pass few weeks. She had been so quiet; as if she wasn't really there…

But did he really like her?

Rachel was staring at him, well, gaping really.

"What?" she asked.

Artie's face tinged pink. "I don't know…I just…maybe we can…" Suddenly Artie was more embarrassed than anything else. Finally he stopped talking. They were a few doors away from the choir room and could hear Mr. Shue talking. He lifted one gloved hand from his chair and put it on Rachel's face, leaning over to kiss her lips quickly.

It was a short kiss, nothing particularly long or romantic.

It was sweet, however. It felt nice, for both parties.

"Oh," said Rachel when they parted.

"Yeah," said Artie, claming up. Finally he said, "I can still talk to you about anything, if you're having problems. I'm a way better listener now."

Rachel stood slowly, nodding. "I'd…I'd like that, Artie." She smiled down at him and before running back to the choir room, she leaned down to kiss him again.

~.~.~.~.~

Will looked around the class as he leaned up against the piano, smiling with pride. Sometimes, Will felt like he made a difference in his students. Other times, he knew that they were really the ones making a difference in themselves. Even in himself.

Will's eyes settled on Kurt and Blaine, who was sitting close together, Blaine with his head on Kurt's shoulder and looking down at a book in Kurt's hands. Will had called Blaine into his office yesterday, after giving him a few days to cool off from his emotional performance. Will was glad that Blaine reported good things; he glossed over what happened with his dad, not wanting to go into details. Will could see that he was more carefree now, lighter.

Blaine's good mood had inevitably affected Kurt's. This was probably the happiest Will had ever seen Kurt. The kid deserved it, with all the crap that had gone down last year.

Next he looked at Tina, who was bent over a magazine with Mercedes, talking about dresses for Homecoming. He thought he heard Mercedes mention shopping, and after a moment of panic on Tina's face, that disappeared. She nodded, then leaned over to invite Lauren along with them. Then Kurt called from a few chairs down that there was no way they were dressing themselves without him.

Will laughed, shaking his head, eyes landing on Quinn. She was writing in a small blue journal, a small smile on her face. The front of the journal held a place for a photograph. Inside it was a photo of a small toddler, dressed in pink.

Will was sure that Quinn would do fine, in anything she wanted.

Puck, Finn, Sam and Mike talked about plans for this weekend. Sam mentioned that they should see the new action flick that had just come out, then maybe go out to eat. Finn agreed quickly and then Puck joked about an all you can eat buffet and how that _might _satisfy Finn for a few hours. The taller boy elbowed Puck, but laughed along with him.

Brittany and Santana, much like Kurt and Blaine, were caught in their own world. Er, one Will probably should pull them out of soon if he wanted to keep the classroom PG…

Finally, one of the strangest developments of the week. Will's eyes settled on Rachel and Artie, who sat next to each other and were speaking in intense tones. Artie sat, nodding and listening intently, while interjecting something every no and again. At these points, Rachel nodded frantically.

Most notably, Rachel was smiling for the first time in weeks. She had actually spoken up in class today, offering a song choice for Sectionals. It seemed like she was getting back to her old self, abet less intense, which could be a good thing.

The shocking and most strange thing about this picture, however, was Artie and Rachel's locked hands and Artie's moonstruck expression.

At this point in their conversation, Rachel laughed, then leaned over to kiss Artie on the cheek.

In the weirdest way, Will was sure that this relationship had staying power, however random and unlikely it seemed.

Will was sure that this assignment on perfection affected all the members of his Glee club. He was glad.

"Ok everyone," he said finally. "I have a group song for us to perform to wrap up this assignment." All the eyes turned toward him, looking genuinely excited. Well, except for two. "Santana, Brittany, please move to separate chairs," he said with an almost exasperated sigh.

~.~.~.~.~.~

They found themselves in front of the school a week later, ready to perform. Mr. Shuester had run the idea by Principal Figgins and that everyone could benefit from hearing that they were perfect as they were. So Figgins fit in their performance in the Homecoming assembly.

For the performance, they guys were dressed simply in black slacks, long-sleeved, button up blue shirts with black ties. The girls were wearing different styles of blue dresses with black tights. They got into a loose formation behind the black curtain on stage, Puck standing center with his guitar.

As the curtain parted to reveal the somewhat bored audience, Puck strummed his guitar, beginning the song in his soft and dreamy tones.

"_She's so big hearted_

_But not so remarkable_

_Just an ordinary humble girl_

_Expecting nothing as we're made to think_

_It's a pretty person's world."_

The rest of the band, set up off to the side of the stage struck up, joining Puck in the music. Artie rolled up as the rest of the Glee club partnered up, dancing a simplified tango.

"_But you are beautiful_

_And you better go show it_

_So go look again_

_You gotta be true to your own_

_If you really wanna go to the top_

_Do you really wanna win_

_Don't believe in leaving normal_

_Just to satisfy demand."_

The others joined together to sing the next part as the boys sent their partners spinning away from them in their tango.

"_Well if you wanna get free_

_And if you wanna do the passionate thing_

_And if you wanna get smart_

_For the sake of your heart and all_

_You should own your name_

_And stand up tall and get real_

_And see the beauty in ugly_."

Artie, who had been staying up from away from the dancers, sang again, smiling out at the enthused crowd, who were clapping along with the beat. A few partners met up again to dance, including Brittany and Mike, who started to incorporate moves from last year's Sectionals.

"Well you are fresh

Your face is fabulous

Don't forget you're one of a kind."

Blaine, who had been partnered with Quinn, spun her, leaving the skirts of her dress fluttering as he took a step next to Artie. His eyes sparkled, singing his heart out in a solo for the first time as a member of New Directions.

"_When nobody's checking the deeds you've done_

_And nobody's hearing your cries_

_You make all the fashion statements_

_Just by dressing up your mind_."

Blaine lead the group in the chorus, owning the stage that was put in front of him.

"_And if you wanna get free_

_And if you wanna do the passionate thing_

_And if you wanna get smart_

_For the sake of your heart and all_

_You should own your name_

_And stand up tall and get real_

_And see the beauty in ugly_

_See the beauty in ugly_."

Blaine let his last note hold out as long as he could. Behind him, the group partnered up again as the music swelled faster. Mike and Brittany shown as they did their famous flip in the instrumental break, earning a raucous applause.

As a group, New Directions sang out the last verse, their voices building in power over the moving beat.

"_Well if you wanna get free_

_And if you wanna do the passionate thing_

_And if you wanna get smart_

_For the sake of your heart and all_

_You should own your name_

_And stand up tall and get real_

_And see the beauty in ugly._"

Breathless, New Directions paused in their final poses, some of the male leads dipping their partners or lifting them up. They smiled out at the student audience as the applause filled the air. It seemed like for the first time since Glee club performed at an assembly, nothing had gone horribly wrong.

Or caused a sex riot.

New Directions skipped off the stage, laughing and high on the performance. They went back to the choir room, passing on the rest of the assembly so they could change back into regular clothes for the rest of the day. Kurt kissed Blaine and congratulated him on a job well done. Rachel sat on Artie's lap on the way back, giggling and making an excuse about her aching feet.

When the loud group was back in their classroom, Will arrived a few minutes after them.

"That was great, you guys," he said. The group wooped and hollered. "I'm really proud of each and every one of you for the work you've done lately and I'm proud that you took this assignment seriously. I know for a lot of you, it was hard." Will could see Kurt squeeze Blaine's hand out of the corner of his eye. "And so I just want to thank all of you, because you taught me something important in the last two weeks. I want you to remember that I'm learning this stuff with you and I really love every minute of it." Will laughed, a huge smile on his face, and then sighed happily.

"Get dressed, all of you, and enjoy homecoming!" The group began to move around the room, grabbing their bags and clothes. "And be safe! Call me if anything happens; my phone will be on all night, no matter what it is."

"So did we really do good?" asked Rachel before everyone had left. For some reason, everyone paused, falling silent as they looked at Mr. Shue.

"Perfect," Will said with a genuine smile.

**FIN**

**So yeah, the think that snuck up and hit me? The Artie/Rachel thing. (Rtie? Achel? Bbrams?) I don't know why but they suddenly…were drawn to each other? Especially their relationship history. I feel like they could actually be good together….**

**But there's the end! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave feedback. Oh, and for giggles, here are the dresses the girls wore in their performance (remove spaces).**

**Santana: http :/ .com/ files/ users/0/ 3987/ 45_2007/ **

**Mercedes: http :/ www. / torrid/ Clothing/ Dresses/ Blue-Jacquard-Dot-Pocket-Dress- 567331. Jsp**

**Quinn: http :/ store. ? categoryID=2650& itemID= 53230& outfitID= 1575& size Filter=& colorFilter=& brandFilter=**

**Lauren: http :/ img. daily mail .co. uk/i/ pix/ 2008/03_01/ NavyDressYOU_ **

**Tina: http :/ navybluedress. org/ wp- content/ uploads /_dresses_ madeline_navy_ **

**Rachel: http :/ princessknowitall .com /blog /wp-content /uploads /2009/ 07/ **

**Brittany: http :/ .com /catalog /images/ phillip% 20lim%20navy% 20open% 20back% **


End file.
